The war of Jhoto
by trapinch11
Summary: As Jhoto pokemon fight to save thier lives The J.A.T. jhoto annihilation team continue to murder them while the J.R.T. jhoto resistance team work to stop these evil fiends.
1. Chapter 1

The War of Jhoto

Prologue

Two Pokemon walked through a dense, dark forest. The one leading was a Cyndaquil, with a black, scar like birthmark across his chest. His name was Blaster, and he was on a mission. A mission to save a Pokemon from danger.

"It's amazing what this world has come to these days." Stated Blaster to a Pokemon beside him. This Pokemon was a bipedal one, with yellow fur, and a long neck. It was an Ampharos.

"Yeah, it's a living hell out there…" The Ampharos replied, sharpening the two daggers he held warily. A scar was placed over his left eye, said eye to be closed tight. Blaster nodded in return.

"It's been two hours and we still haven't found a single sign of that Teddiursa Spikes." The Ampharos now acknowledged as Spikes growled at the comment. He began to clash his knives in irritation.

"I still can't believe this…trekking out in this damned forest, looking for one damn Teddiursa that we don't even know is alive or not." Spikes said with indignation. Blaster rolled his eyes.

"Well we don't want any more J.A.T killing any more of us. Ever since the disaster with my father, things have been getting tougher for us Jhoto Pokemon…" Blaster trailed off, a look of longing pain on his face, as he seemed to recall a troubling event. Spikes looked sympathetically at his good friend.

"Let's not worry about that boss. Let's just try to get this over and done with-"Before he could continue, Blaster abruptly shushed him with a scolding hiss.

"Shut up! Do you hear that?" Blaster whispered to Spikes, looking around as he did so. Spikes shrugged.

"Can't hear anything."

"Well, follow me, and stay quiet…"

Blaster began to lead the way through the dense trees and underbrush, until they came upon a startling sight. High in a tree, a small brown, bear-like Pokemon was being attacked by a group of Starly with a Staravia leading them.

"Someone please help!" The brown bear-like Pokemon begged to anyone who could hear, as he was pecked mercilessly by the Starlys and Staravia.

"Shut up ya' stupid Jhoto Pokemon! You'll be dead in a minute!" The Staravia hissed threateningly at the brown Bear Pokemon, who began to wail.

Blaster scowled. "That's that Teddiursa we came to save. We have no time to lose! Get ready to throw me Spikes!"

Spikes saluted, and proceeded to pick Blaster up. "You got it boss! Here we go, 1, 2, and 3, now!" Spikes flung Blaster into the air, which then Blaster began to engulf his body with flames, as he performed a flame wheel in midair.

Blaster's flaming body crashed into the Staravia with so much force, it knocked said Pokemon out of the air. It cawed out loudly, as it plummeted to the forest floor, smoke rising from its scorched feathers. Blaster landed safely on the branch, prepared to fight off the Starlys. But they were too cowardly without their leader, and began a hasty retreat.

Turning to the Teddiursa, Blaster checked him for serious injuries. "Are you alright?" He had a genuine look of concern on his face. The Teddiursa nodded, the remainder of tears drying up on his light brown fur. Blaster smiled in return, and continued to speak. "That's good, come on, we're gonna get you out of here-"But before they could actually do anything, a deafening caw was heard from behind them.

"You think you're gonna get away that easily? You damn Jhoto natives are gonna die right here, right now!" The Staravia had flown back up into the air, and an enraged scowl was distorting its features. Its plumage was singed sooty black, and smoke still drifted upwards from the feathers. The Staravia began a wild dive at Blaster, who nimbly dodged the dive.

"Spikes! Call in Arrow! We're going to need him against this guy!" Blaster just narrowly dodged all of the dives of the angered Staravia. Spikes nodded up at Blaster, and grabbed hold of one of several whistles hanging around his neck. Blowing on it, a high pitched shriek cut through the air, supposedly signaling someone.

Still dodging the frequent attacks of the Staravia, Blaster was beginning to feel fatigue set in. When the Staravia went into a dive meant to kill, Blaster was still off balance and tired after his last dodge. As the death blow came closer and closer, and the Teddiursa closed his eyes in fear and whimpered, a miracle happened.

A blur of light brown smashed into the killer Staravia, who cawed out in pain. The smoldering gray bird went flying towards the ground, while the "brown blur" hovered before Blaster and the Teddiursa. The "brown Blur" was actually a brown, owl like Pokemon; a Noctowl. A calm and determined expression was etched on his features. Blaster breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of said Pokemon.

"You came just in time Arrow. I would have been Staravia feed if you came just a second later!" Blaster smiled tiredly at Arrow, who responded with a small smirk.

"Damn resistance! You're all just pests that need to be wiped out! I'm gonna send you to your grave Noctowl!" The Staravia rose once again, not giving up on his relentless and unwinnable battle. His pestering behavior was beginning to annoy them all.

"You wanna fly? I'll show you how to fly!" Arrow growled out in response, and with incredible speed, he dived at the Staravia, his body becoming engulfed in flames. But with a stretch of his wings, the flames extinguished, and were replaced by an intense, blue aura. With a roar of adrenalin, and at the same pain from the effects of brave bird, Arrow smashed into the Staravia, a small explosion resulting.

From the smoke, the Staravia's lifeless body fell to the ground with a dull thud for the last time. When the smoke dispersed, Arrow hovered there, panting heavily from the exertion of brave bird. He had only recently mastered the move, and it took a lot of energy to execute. Flying over to Blaster and the Teddiursa who were still in the tree, he gave them a ride down, even though exhausted.

Once safely on the ground, Blaster turned to Arrow, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Arrow. You saved mine, and his," Blaster pointed to the Teddiursa "skin. Glad you got here when you did." Arrow faintly smiled in return, his calm demeanor taking over once more. But it soon turned to amusement when he looked to Spikes.

"And how come Spikes over here didn't help you? He has a clear advantage over the flying type." Arrow teased Spike with a small smirk, quirking a brow at him. Spikes just laughed.

"I had problems of my own." He then pointed to the back of him with one of his daggers, indicating a pile of singed, and most certainly dead Starly. Arrow, Blaster, and the still unnamed Teddiursa all blinked in surprise. They hadn't even noticed him taking out the fleeing Starlys.

Shaking his head, and chuckling, Blaster turned to the Teddiursa. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

The Teddiursa blinked. He had been caught up with everything else, he didn't even tell them his name, or vice versa. "M-my n-names T-teddy sir." Teddy stuttered. Blaster quirked a brow.

"Teddy? How original…" His voice dripped with sarcasm, but Teddy didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you for saving me…Umm…who are you guys?" Teddy asked timidly.

"I'm Blaster." Blaster replied with a grin.

"Names Spikes." Spikes continued after Blaster.

"And my name is Arrow. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Arrow spoke with his calm demeanor now returned.

Teddy gasped. "W-wait…you…you guys are part of the J.R.T!" A large smile began to grow on his face." So cool…"

The three J.R.T members chuckled.

"Yes, and as you should know, I am new leader of the J.R.T." Blaster smiled proudly, informing the younger Pokemon. Teddy had a look of awe on his face.

"You're Blister's son?" Blaster nodded. "Wow…." Teddy looked at him with an even greater admiration than before. But the look was sort lived when Blaster asked his next question.

"Where are your parents?"

Teddy's face faltered, and a look of sadness crossed his face.

"I-I don't know…I was abandoned in these woods when I was even littler than I am…I've been surviving on my own and avoiding danger most of my life…"

Blaster, Arrow, and Spikes looked to the young Pokemon sympathetically.

"Either those parents have no sense of responsibility, or the J.A.T got 'em…" Spikes stated sadly. It was most likely the latter. Blaster nodded, and growled in defiance.

"Well, they ain't getting away with such injustice…Teddy, you're coming with us." Teddy looked at him confused for a split second, than realization dawned on his face.

"Wait…Are you going to let me join the J.R.T?"

"Something like that. But we're going to train you a bit before we get back, to see if you have any inherited moves. It will be about a day trek back." And with that, Blaster, Arrow, and Spikes began to lead the way back from the direction they came. With a new bounce to his step, Teddy followed joyfully.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Every Hero Has a Start

Walking for what seemed like hours, Teddy continued to trudge on behind Blaster, Spikes, and Arrow. Arrow was flying overhead, calmly gliding on the breezes. The silence was beginning to kill Teddy, so he decided to speak up.

"Uh, so where are we going again?"

Blaster responded without even looking back at Teddy. "Can't tell you. It's too much of a risk." Teddy sighed in disappointment.

They continued to walk in silence until they came upon a clearing. They stopped their walk.

"We'll rest here. And while we're at it, we'll look at your moves Teddy. What are the ones you know?" Blaster asked Teddy, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Umm…I think I know growl and scratch…" Teddy replied, trying his hardest to remember any other moves. Blaster nodded, while Spikes walked up to Teddy.

"Growl huh? Here's how we can test it out. Try growling at me as loud as you can."

Teddy nodded, and took in a deep breath, while puffing out his chest. "Grrr!" All that came out was a squeaky noise. It was barely even audible. Spikes looked bewildered.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm right in front of you and I barely even heard that! You need to try harder." Spikes lectured the Teddiursa sternly, not pleased with the results of his growl.

Teddy nodded frantically in return, and prepared to use growl again. A low rumbling began in his throat and worked its way to become a deep, bellowing growl. Bird Pokemon who were roosting in the trees squawked at the disturbance, and flew out of the trees.

"Whoa! Now that's a growl!" Spikes smiled proudly at Teddy, clapping him on the shoulder. Teddy had a large smile plastered on his face, a look of pride in his twinkling eyes. Blaster walked up to Teddy with a smile on his face.

"Good job Teddy." Blaster congratulated him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Teddy smiled back up at Blaster. Arrow flew down beside Blaster.

"Yes, nice job indeed. You scared away all the birds!" Arrow laughed as he fluttered beside Blaster, folding his wings once he landed.

"Thanks!" Teddy replied cheerfully, never feeling so accomplished before. Blaster, Spikes, and Arrow smiled, and nodded back at him.

"Ok, now that we have that growl mastered, let's see that scratch attack." Blaster led Teddy over to a stump. He then stuffed a paw into the pack he had hanging off of his shoulder. From the pack he retrieved a small pumpkin almost the size of his head. He then placed the orange vegetable on the stump.

"Ok, now, I want you to cut this orange in half with your scratch." Blaster looked expectantly at Teddy, who was perplexed at the proposition.

"What? I can't slice that thing in half!" Teddy exclaimed. Blaster chuckled and shook his head.

"You can if you try. Now do it!" Blaster encouraged Teddy, whose gaze flickered back and forth between the pumpkin and Blaster. He hesitated for a moment more, and then sighed.

"Fine, here goes nothing…" Teddy then sliced down at the Pumpkin with his small claws. His claws scraped over the surface, but did little more than a small incision. Blaster shook his head.

"Come on, you barely made a scratch. Focus you energy into your claws, and slice down on the pumpkin."

Teddy nodded."Alright…just give me a second to concentrate." Teddy focused on the pumpkin, with his claws held high. Concentrating the energy into his claws like Blaster said, they began to glow, and slightly lengthen. "Hi-Yah!" Teddy brought his glowing claws down on the pumpkin, pushing all the way through.

At first, the pumpkin looked unscathed. It didn't have one visible scratch on it besides the one Teddy placed on it in his earlier attempt. But then, the pumpkin slowly fell apart, two slices falling on their sides.

"Now would ya' look at that! You did it Teddy!" Blaster said to Teddy. Teddy was blinking his eyes in amazement.

"I did? I did!" Teddy jumped for joy at the sight of the two slices of pumpkin. He then looked admirably at his claws. Blaster smiled down at the younger Pokemon, and replaced the Pumpkin with a nearby log.

"Ok, let's see if you know any inherited moves. Focus even more energy into your claws." Teddy did as he was told, and his claws glowed once more, and lengthened even more than scratch. With a mighty sweep, he struck the log with all his might. The log immediately sliced in half, the two halves falling off of the stump.

"Alright, looks like you know slash as well. Ok, now put your claws in a crushing shape and do the same thing." Blaster placed another log on the stump.

Putting his claws in a crushing shape, Teddy began to concentrate his energy into his natural weapon. He then sliced down upon the log once more. But instead of cutting it in half, or obliterating it into pieces, Teddy's claws bounced off the log in a painful manner.

"Ow, o wow, owwie! That hurt!" Teddy held his throbbing paw, blowing on it to try and sooth the pain.

"Huh, well I guess you don't have crush claw." Blaster scratched his green-blue head in slight confusion. Teddy glared at him.

"What was your first guess?" Blaster chuckled at Teddy's quip.

"Well, you know slash, and that's one step closer to becoming a warrior. Now, let's eat!" Blaster picked up the pumpkin halves, and sliced them into multiple pieces and began to eat some.

"Huh? Hey, leave some for me! You know I love pumpkin!" Spikes almost pounced on the pile of pumpkin slices and began to stuff his face. Arrow flew over, and began pecking at one.

"Eh, not a big fan of pumpkin…" Arrow pecked at his slice, and poked it with a talon. Teddy blinked, but then shrugged, picking up a pumpkin slice in the progress. He began to nibble on the slice.

They continued to eat, Spikes arguing with Arrow about the tantalizing taste that was pumpkin.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
